The present invention relates to a skin and tissue simulant. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to a skin and tissue simulant for determining the potential of a given munition projectile to penetrate skin over a soft tissue area of the human body. The present invention also relates to a skin-tissue simulant physical ballistic penetration model.
The present method of determining the penetration potential of a munition projectile is to fire the munition projectile into uncovered or covered gelatin or clay materials. The material used in the covered gelatin or clay is frequently a T-shirt type fabric. Nominal 10% ordnance gelatin is considered to be the most accurate human tissue similant. However, this type of simulant does not replicate the significant resistance that human skin provides in preventing penetration into human tissue. This is a significant shortcoming in the present method of determining the penetration potential of munition projectiles. A more realistic penetration model would be a model that would simulate human skin over soft tissue areas of the human body. Such a model would include a skin simulant disposed over a tissue simulant. The tissue simulant that is universally accepted in the ordnance community is nominal 10% ordnance gelatin. However, the ordnance community has had difficulty finding a good skin simulant. Raw pigskins can be used; however, pigskins have wide variations in the skin characteristics, and present hygiene concerns. Natural rubber can be used, but it is not a consistently good skin simulant because of variations in raw materials.
The basis for judging a good synthetic skin/tissue physical penetration model is found in tests conducted on cadavers as noted in Table 9-1 on page 227 of the book entitled “Bullet Penetration, Modeling the Dynamics and Incapacitation Resulting from Wound Trauma” by Duncan McPherson. The data from testing by DeMaio on cadavers, reveals that a nominal 4.5 mm air gun pellet (BB) fired at velocities between 290 and 360 feet per second will penetrate skin over tissue areas of the human body. Table 9-1 is incorporated herein by reference. In addition, page 85 of the text contains the statement “the most representative known tissue simulant is 10% ordnance gelatin. The proper procedure for preparation and use of 10% ordnance gelatin has been well documented. Other tissue simulants are inferior and often invalid in penetration evaluation, but can be useful for testing of other parameters.”
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a skin and tissue simulant that incorporates the listed benefits without the limitations inherent in present methods. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a skin and tissue simulant.